Nucleic acid amplification reactions provide a useful technique to detect low levels of targets, such as those from pathogenic viruses or bacteria. In general, such amplification reactions require cumbersome manipulation of reagents or elaborate instrumentation. In particular, for a loop-mediated isothermal amplification (LAMP) reaction, multiplexed detection of different targets can be difficult to achieve, especially in resource-limited conditions. Accordingly, there is a need for additional probes, primers, and methods to achieve sensitive detection of target nucleic acid in various experimental conditions.